Aching
by Blueberry Vampires
Summary: One-shot. Tessa no suele viajar al pasado, pero hay un día que no puede evitar. Sus recuerdos llegan en tropel, y a veces, una canción puede empeorar todo.


_**Disclaimmer: Todo es propiedad de Cassandra Clare. La canción "Your face" pertenece a Taylor Swift y sus respectivos productores. **_**[Link a la canción en mi perfil]**

* * *

Tessa permaneció sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, del mismo modo en que había estado desde el alba. Ahora el sol teñía el río Thames de anaranjado, y ella automáticamente recordaba el color del primer vestido -y el único- que él le regaló. Estaba casi segura de que la delicada pieza de fina confección se encontraba encajonada en alguno de los hogares de Magnus alrededor del mundo, pero por más que lo tuviera a su lado no pensaba moverse para buscarlo. Era su día de redención; no se movería en absoluto.

De vez en cuando suspiros escapaban de sus labios y su corazón se comprimía más de lo que ya estaba. Eran las cosas más banales las que la hacían morirse por dentro. Una bocina, las risas de los niños jugando en el puente, un sombrero, una pareja. El aroma del chocolate...  
Era su elección ignorar las lágrimas que caían, resbalando por sus mejillas. Ya hacía tiempo había aprendido a vivir con ellas. Sabía que era imposible contenerlas, por más que se tuviera cerca de un siglo de práctica.  
El teléfono había estado sonando durante todo el día, y por supuesto, ella lo ignoró. De esa misma manera ignoraba todo a su alrededor, a menos que quedara especialmente captado por sus sentidos. De vez en cuando una canción, un aroma, algo en su perímetro visual - algo lo traía de vuelta a su mente. Era el peor día del año para Tessa, pero lo soportaba. Se dedicaba a él.  
Después de todo, era su día.

Tres acordes, y luego una canción comenzó a sonar en un edificio vecino. Sus ojos se cerraron de la manera más delicada, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar. ¿Quién era que puso su corazón en letras y una melodía? Detrás de sus párpados volvían a aparecer sus ojos azules en un flash, su sonrisa irónica, y Theresa Gray podía jurar que oía la voz de ángel de William Herondale susurrarle al oído una vez más  
-Mi Tess...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tessa jamás iba a Londres. Era su infierno personal, hasta el aire le traía recuerdos que amenazaban con destrozarla desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pero los 4 de mayo eran la excepción. Se sentía en deuda con su ángel, su demonio personal. Podía estar todo un año evitando el más mínimo pensamiento que se lo recordara, pero el día llegaba sin excepciones, y ella volvía a su apartamento sobre la calle que -si se caminaba un poco más- mostraba una catedral abandonada para los mundanos, pero algo que Tessa y los suyos podían ver perfectamente. Ella lo conocía por completo, incluso cuando hacía 100 años que entraba allí. Sabía que ahora había otros cazadores viviendo allí, pero no los conocía ni pretendía hacerlo. Sus habitantes para ella siempre serían los mismos, por más que ninguno permaneciera con ella. No en vida, ya no, pero estaban presentes en cada latido de su corazón.

Un corazón que pertenecía a su primer amor, al hombre que la había llamado suya. Un corazón que, por allí, en algún rincón, tenía marcado a fuego su nombre. Que aunque sus suspiros no fueran más que aire, ella podía escuchar claramente como todos iban dirigidos a la misma persona. Por quien lloraba ese día. A quien nunca dejaría de amar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La canción terminó, dejando a una temblorosa Tessa hecha un ovillo sobre el endurecido acolchado del alféizar. Ya no coordinaba bien sus pensamientos y el tan solo hecho de respirar le suponía un dolor espantoso, sin mencionar siquiera las acuchilladas que le provocaba la sangre al recorrer sus venas con horrorosos remates en su pulso. ¿Por qué le tocaba eso? ¿Tan mal había obrado en su vida, que nada dejaba de venírsele encima? Y lo peor era que no sabía a quién culpar. Incluso después de tantos años, todo seguía siendo una gran incógnita.

Pero ella no iba a quebrarse. Iba a esperar el alba y se recompondría. Lavaría sus lágrimas y Londres no iba a verla hasta dentro de un año más.

Tessa sólo esperaba no volver a oír esa canción.


End file.
